Tsuki no Musuko-tachi, Taiyou no Kishi-tachi
by Lissa D
Summary: Part two of the Solaris Trilogy. Misae and her family move to Oakdale, MN, and all appears to be normal. However life is never normal for a senshi as a group called the Olympians attack. Now with chapter 5! ^^
1. Chapter One: Mercuryknight Dream

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is owned by the billions of people who own the   
copyrights. Please do not steal this story and claim it as yours, or  
else I will have no choice but to send a scary, clown faced man after   
you. Now, onto the story...  
  
  
The young red haired woman stared out the window. Sighing   
wistfully, she played with a black onyx earring in her right ear.  
"I can't believe it's been six months since we moved back here  
from Tokyo," she said. "Not that I miss the whole protecting the Moon  
princess bit or the whole wearing a short skirt bit, but...it's like   
I'm missing something."  
"Hey, I'm still here," the young man who was sitting behind her   
said.  
"Not you, Jean," she said, kissing him on the nose jokingly. "It's   
like I'm missing a piece of my past."  
A shooting star streaked across the sky. *Star light, star bright.   
First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have peace   
for the rest of my life.*  
"Come on, Misae." The young man said, resting his goateed chin on   
the top of her head. "It's time for you to go to bed." He kissed the   
top of her head, closing his silver blue eyes and inhailing the scent   
of her shampoo.  
She sighed. "Okay."  
  
  
TMTK Chapter One:  
Mercuryknight Dream  
  
The young redhead turned nervously in her sleep, cuddling close to  
the guy who was sleeping soundly next to her....  
  
She was alone in what appeared to be the basement of a castle.   
Outside, she heard the sounds of a battle. Battles were nothing new:   
it seemed as if Versailles was always gearing up for some sort of war.   
However, this sounded fiercer than any other battle she had witnessed   
in her sixteen years of being the princess of the Sun. Deep in the   
back of her mind, she knew that this battle would destroy the Golden   
Palace.  
She shuddered, half in fear, half in anger. "Damnit," she   
muttered, "I'm not just the princess, I'm a warrior! I should be out   
there fighting with them, not hiding in here like some priss."  
"I wouldn't call you a priss, Solaria."  
She turned and saw the Mercurian prince standing behind her in his   
ice-blue armor. "What are you doing here, Mercury?" she said   
sarcastically, "Making sure I stay in hiding?"  
"No. I'm getting you out of here," he said, looking at her with   
his narrow dark brown eyes.  
"How you gonna do that?" she asked, sarcastically, "Wish me out of   
here?"  
Grabbing her hand, he lead her to a secret chamber.  
"What do you call this? Your personal sex chamber?"  
"No. It 's a transporter. My sister and I drew up the plans for   
it, in case something would happen and they would have to send the Moon   
princess here, or you to the Moon Kingdom." The guy looked at her and   
sadly shook his head. "I never thought we'd have to use it.." Without   
as much as a second thought, he pulled her to him and kissed her lips   
fiercely yet tenderly. When he heard her breath shorten in fear,   
thinking it was out of passion, he stopped.  
"Don't forget me, Princess."  
He forced her into the chamber and pressed some numbers onto a   
keypad. As a white light engulfed her, she heard the young man scream   
in pain. "NO, EAUCLAIRE!...  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!"  
The sound of her own voice woke her up. She bolted up and took a   
few seconds to catch her breath. "Whew, that was weird," she said. "I   
haven't had a dream like that since I left Tokyo. I wonder..."  
She raised a naturally tan hand up to her right earring, then to   
the spot where her left one would be. It wasn't there.  
"Fuck." Shaking the guy next to her, she said, "Jean, wake up."  
The guy laying next to her growled. "What do you want, Misae?" he   
asked, barely opening his silver blue eyes.  
"We've got a problem."  
  
In a small dorm room at the exclusive St. Aloysius College, a young   
man lay staring at the ceiling. He had a similar dream to the one Misae   
had, except in it, he saw his death, and a young blue haired woman.  
"'Brother,' she said, 'it is the time for you to be awakened.'" he   
said to himself in French. "Then she gave me a ring and I pulled a   
sword out of her. That's it: no more Utena for me before bedtime.   
It's starting to incorporate itself in my dreams. But, MAN, that red   
headed girl was fucking HOT!"  
With a laugh, he looked at the slip of paper that was on his bed   
stand. "I start tutoring that Fleury chick who plays for Oakdale   
Academy's hockey team tomorrow, eh? If she's anything off the ice like   
I hear she is on the ice, I am going to be in for a fight." Shaking   
his head in disbelief, he went back to sleep.  
  
"Are you sure you had it when you went to bed?"  
The red headed girl looked at the guy with the messy blackish brown   
hair and shook her head in agreement, playing with the black opal stud   
earring she had. "Yes I am, Jean. Since I got those earrings and..my   
powers, I haven't taken them out of my ears except for practices. And   
I didn't have practice today."  
"You positive? And you haven't seen it here anywhere?"  
Misae's emerald eyes flashed with anger. "Jesus Christ, Jean   
Francois, I'm not STUPID!"  
The guy played with a piece of Misae's chin length wavy red hair.   
"This isn't good, Misa. Just be thankful that we haven't had to fight   
since we left Juuban." He kissed the top of her head and sighed,   
staring out of the window across the room from their bed.  
  
In a bat cave looking hideout, a young man with short, nicely kept   
black hair wearing a pair of Nike Air Modifys, a pair of Oakley   
sunglasses, and a RedWings cap handed a man who looked too young to   
have white hair and a white goatee an earring similar to the one Misae   
was playing with.  
"Is this what you wanted, Sir?" he asked, bowing his head.  
The white haired man smiled as he picked up the earring. "Yes it   
is. Thank you, Hermes."  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Zeus?"  
"Yes." The older looking, long white haired guy looked over his   
shoulder with his dark blue green eyes. "Destroy her."  
"But, but Sir!" the youthful messenger said. "I don't do killing.   
Isn't that the job of the Fates?"  
"Don't 'but' me!" The angry man threw the skinny messenger across   
the room. "Solaria is the reason we were penned up in Chaos. Without   
both halves of her shard, she cannot transform. If she cannot   
transform, she will be easy to destroy, and the sooner we destroy her,   
the less likely that the Knights will be awoken, and the better chance   
we have of taking over the earth again and having power. Do you   
understand?"  
With a slight cowering nod, Hermes shook his head in agreement.  
  
Misae sat nervously in one of the study lounges that populated the   
small, private middle and high school. She played with the earring   
that she had, which she had creatively made a tie tac for the purple   
tulip tie that she was required to wear with the white blouse and dark   
purple and dark teal plaid skirt that made up the girls' uniform for   
Oakdale Academy. Her studies, along with the upcoming meeting with a   
tutor from the college that paid for the majority of the school's   
operating costs, were the farthest thing from her mind. All she could   
think about was the missing earring and reasons why someone would want   
it.  
"Misae?" a Quebec accented voice asked.  
"Huh?" she asked, staring into space.  
"I'm Joseph. You can call me Joe if you want." He flashed her a   
friendy, yet flirtatious smile. "Your Biology teacher said you needed   
some help."  
"Oh. Hi." She turned and looked at the young man. He wasn't bad   
looking. He was wearing a dark gray suit which went well with his skin   
tone, with a white shirt and an ice blue tie. He had a kind of frail   
body, but it looked like he could handle himself in a fight if needed   
be. He had dark, thin eyes. *Almost Inuit*, she mentally noted. He   
had a nicely shaped, attractive face, even if he did had cheekbones   
that stuck out when he smiled, which he was doing at that point. *Wow,   
he's kind of cute. I expected him to look like some sort of geek..  
*He looks familiar...I wonder where I've seen him before...*  
"So," Joe sat down next to Misae, opening up a biology textbook,   
"Oakdale Academy doesn't want their new, star left wing to be   
academically ineligible by failing biology, but yet said star left wing   
is acing advanced physics. How do you manage that?"  
With a shrug, she said, "I have a natural knack when it comes to   
physics," she said. *It doesn't help that I use wave frequencies as   
weapons,* she mentally added. Looking at him, a light of recognition   
went on in her head.  
"Hey, don't you go to St. Aloysius?" she asked. "You look like one   
of their centres."  
He laughed nervously. "We're here to study biology, not talk   
hockey. Though, if we have a productive session, we can talk   
hockey after."  
"Yeah," Misae said, completely ignoring him, "You're that Eauclaire   
guy. That genius that all the puck bunnies that go to the Spirits   
games want to get with cuz you're from Quebec and are half Eskimo."  
Joe narrowed his eyes. "Inuit. I am Iniut. Can we get back to   
the subject here?"  
"I know, I know...my grandmother's from Canada. Yadda yadda yadda   
blah blah blah. You know," she said, putting her pinkie to her mouth   
and smiling evilly, "you don't clean up too badly."  
"If you spent HALF as much time studying as you do going to hockey   
games and checking out the guys, Misae, you wouldn't be failing   
biology.."  
"Are you calling me a puck fuck?" She stood up, anger flashing in   
her dark green eyes.  
He stood up, staring back at her with his dark dark brown eyes.   
"You're sure as hell acting like one!"  
"Oooh, you are SO lucky we're on school grounds and I don't want to   
get kicked out for fighting." Her emerald green eyes flashed with   
anger. Turning, she said, "I'm going to get a drink of water to cool   
down. Don't bother following me." She walked to the door. As she put   
her hand on the doorknob, she felt a flash of impending trouble.  
  
Joe looked at the tall, dark skinned redhead. *There's just   
something about her...I've NEVER called a girl a hockey whore,   
even if she was one. What is it about this girl that's making me   
change?...*  
Joe's thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying, "Hello,   
Solaris."  
  
Misae stiffened. *I can't turn. Joe can't know my secret; I've   
just met him! Maybe I'm just hearing things...*  
"Who are you?" Joe asked. "How did you get here? And how are you   
defying gravity?"  
"I am Hermes, messenger to the Olympians. You don't concern me,"   
the voice said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joe slam against   
a nearby wall.  
Misae turned and saw a more modern version of the Roman messenger   
of the gods. Gone were his winged sandals, replaced by a pair of   
white, black, and metallic silver Nike Air Modifys. He was clean   
shaven, wearing a pair of black breakaway wind pants and a gray   
t-shirt. On the top of his head, instead of his helmet, was a Detroit   
Red Wings cap. And over his eyes were a pair of dark silver Oakleys.   
"The girl is who I want," he said.  
  
Joe stood up and took another look at the now scared red head.   
Suddenly, a flood of memories from a time long forgotten came back.   
*Misae..that dream...she, she's her....*  
  
Misae stared at the messenger. "What do you want?" she asked.  
"Zeus sent me to destroy you, and I shall, even though I don't want   
to."  
Joe stepped in front of her. "Over my dead body," he said.  
Hermes nodded silently. "As you wish. Quicksilver, go!"  
A blob of silver appeared in front of them as Hermes disappeared.   
Quicksilver made a harpoon of it's left arm and aimed at them. Joe   
grabbed a chair and threw it at the monster, giving him some time to   
think.  
"Jesus christ, what are you doing?" Misae asked.  
"Protecting you." Thrusting his right hand into the air, he yelled   
out, "Mercury Power, Transform!" A blue light engulfed him. When it   
disappeared, he was wearing a suit like the one Misae vaguely   
remembered Prince Endymion wearing, but Joe's was light, almost ice   
blue with dark blue accents.  
The silver blob laughed. "Oh, you think you can defeat me, Mercury   
Knight? When your "princess" is standing behind you, powerless?" It   
lunged at Mercury Knight.  
"I can sure as hell try. Mercury Ice Bubble BLAST!"  
Mercury Knight turned around, crossing his hands in front of him.   
A ball of light blue formed in front of him. Uncrossing his hands, he   
sent the ball at the monster. It froze, effectively killing it.  
*He had to save my life once again.* Misae thought. *I have to get   
my other earring back. I hate feeling so powerless...it's about time I   
save his ass...*  
"That was close," Joe said, de-transforming. Looking at her, he   
asked, "Why didn't you transform?"  
Snarling, she said, "I think he took it."  
"You're not as useless without it as you think," Joe said,   
chuckling. "I've seen you swing your stick at an opposing player at   
Squires games. Besides, if anyone took a look at your eyes while   
you're angry, they'd drop dead from sheer fright.  
"You just can't transform. Is that so bad?"  
Misae shook her head in disagreement. "No. From what I   
experienced in Tokyo, this is just the beginning. I have to get   
my earring back.  
"Do you want to come over to my house at about six? We can have the   
tutoring session that we were supposed to have here there, and you   
can talk to J.F. He's my boyfriend and advisor."  
*Damnit...she's got a boyfriend.* Joe smiled bittersweetly and  
said, "Sure."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the secret hideout, an angered Zeus was ripping   
Hermes apart. "I can't believe you just sent out a monster to destroy   
her!" he said. "You can't get rid of her that easily!"  
"Sir, I didn't know that Mercury Knight was there in the room with   
her. If I did, I would have destroyed him, first!"  
"It's okay, Hermes. I have a new plan. Fellow Olympians, gather!"  
A crowd of nine to ten people gathered around the white haired guy.   
"In order to destroy the Knights, we need to destroy their lives. I   
want each of you to, when I say, turn into an influential member of the   
Knight's family. Hermes will spy on their dreams to see if they have   
had their awakening and see what is important to them. We only have a   
short while to destroy their lives after the awakening. If we do this   
successfully, we can destroy the bitch who locked us up in Chaos. Who   
is with me?!?"  
The crowd cheered. 


	2. Chapter Two: Marsknight Dream

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is owned by the billions of people who own the   
copyrights. Please do not steal this story and claim it as yours,   
or else I will have no choice but to send a scary, clown   
faced man after you. Now, onto the story...   
  
"Obaasan, what does my dream mean?" the young man asked the old   
Japanese lady who was making him his lunch.   
"I don't know Tony-chan," she lied. She dreaded this time of year,   
but it was better for him to learn this lession himself than to tell   
him, she thought.   
Smiling at him, she smiled handed him a small paper bag. "Don't   
worry about it. You're going to be late for school."   
"Yes, Obaasan," he grumbled, rolling his purple eyes.   
With a laugh, she removed a piece of lint from his beat up T-shirt.   
"Remember to come straight home after school. I need you to work in   
the shop a bit while I check some inventory."   
  
TMTK Chapter Two:   
Marsknight Dream  
  
Hermes calmly walked up to the white-haired leader of the   
Olympians. "Sir, I think I've found a knight." He looked over   
some notes he took and sighed a little. "Sir, it seems as if this   
"knight" is some sort of an athlete."   
Pushing Hermes out of the way and removing his Redwings cap, a   
tall, dark haired, muscular man spoke. "Athletics, sir," he said in a   
deep, almost butch like, voice, dangling the hat above Hermes' head,   
"are just a legalized form of war. Every person has their "chosen   
warriors", and their moods rise and fall with the exploits of their   
band of warriors."   
Meanwhile, Hermes jumped up and down, trying to retrieve his lucky   
hat from the bully-like Olympian.  
"Oh," Zeus said, turning towards him. He scanned the overly musuclar   
man with his blue green eyes. "Does this mean you're taking this mission,   
Ares?"   
"Yes, I am," Ares replied, throwing the hat (and Hermes) across the   
room.   
  
"Nice job, Misa." Joe looked at the test she handed him, shaking   
his head in disbelief. "You almost passed this one. Maybe next time,   
you can get ABOVE a sixty?"   
Misae shrugged good naturedly.. "Hey, at least I tried."   
"You need a break from studying," Joe said, nervously looking at   
the ground. "I know of this coffee shop over off Main called "The   
Imperial Garden". They got really good hot chocolate there, I hear.   
Do you want to stop?"   
Misae shook her head and smiled shyly. She had heard that the   
young man had a crush on her, but blew it off to the fact that he told   
her that he didn't have many friends. "I guess so...it's either that   
or eat Mike's leftover spaghetti."   
So they walked to the small coffee shop. It was small, but it was   
brightly lit, with plants and flowers all over, along with a lot  
of Japanese memorabilia. There were various small white tables dotted   
around the floor. Some were situated near a book shelf. Some were by   
a door leading to another part of the store. And some were by a small   
counter where there was coffee making equipment. Sitting at one of the   
white tables by the cappuccino equipment was a half way decent looking   
guy about Misae's age with spiked brown hair with reddish tips. He was   
shuffing what looked to be an oversized deck of cards and talking to a   
girl about Misae's age.   
"Who's he?" Misae asked, crossing her arms over her chest.   
"I think he's the owner's grandson," Joe said. "From what I hear,   
he's a really good tarot reader."   
"Yah...great," Misae said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's a   
coffee shop for Satanists."   
"Actually," the guy said, looking up from his reading and scanning   
Misae with his dark purple eyes, "They have nothing to do with the dark   
side or the occult. That's just what's seen in movies. They are   
actually tools to self discovery."   
"What Hallmark card did you get that from?" she mumbled.   
The girl he was giving the reading to left. He offered Misae a   
seat. "Why don't you have one? My treat."   
Misae looked at Joe skeptically. He nudged her to the chair, and   
she reluctantly sat down.   
"Shuffle the cards until you feel comfortable," he said.   
*He really doesn't want me to give these back to him, does he?* she   
thought.   
After shuffling the cards a few times, she handed them back to the   
guy. He laid down one card.   
"From what it seems, you're very powerful." He pointed to the   
card. "This is the Magician card. This card represents being energetic,   
having the ability to do sort of miraculous things, and being able to   
protect yourself. Also, you are not afraid to act and are not afraid   
of the consequences."   
Misae laughed. "Lucky guess."   
He tilted his head a little, squinting his dark purple eyes. "From   
what I can see of your aura, it's a brilliant yellow gold color, and   
it's like you have all sorts of energy waves coming from you. You're a   
little hell raiser, aren't you?"   
*Wait a minute...yellow gold's one of my fuku colors...and I   
control wave energy...what the hell is going on here?*   
He laid down another card. "This one's the Sun. From what I can   
tell from it, it signifies you're a Leo. The Magician card would back   
that up, too."   
Another card. "This is the Empress. It seems, from what I can   
tell, you were a princess or queen in a former life, and..."   
"This is too fucking weird." Misae stood up. She grabbed a butter   
knife from a nearby table and pointed it at the kid's throat. "Who are   
you, and who the fuck are you working for?"   
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her in   
fear and confusion.   
"Oh, you know alright...you KNOW." Misae's emerald green eyes   
flamed with anger.   
"Misa..." Joe said, trying to rip her away from the fortune telling   
teenager.   
"Leave me alone, you fucknuts!" Fire shot from her emerald green   
eyes as she pushed him away easily. "This guy's gonna kill me!" She   
turned back around and pointed the dull butter knife at the young man's   
heart.   
"What's a fucknuts?" Joe said to himself.   
An older lady slowly crawled into the room. "Tony-chan, what is   
going on?"   
There was a quick reshuffling of stuff so nothing looked out of the   
ordinary. "Uh, nothing Obaasan," Tony replied. "I, uh, was just   
getting ready to go to practice! Yeah, that's it! Bye obaasan!"   
The young man with the red tipped hair ran to a room in the back of   
the store, grabbed a dark red and purple equipment bag, and ran out of   
the shop.   
The old lady looked at Misae and Joe and smiled. "I sorry if   
Tony-chan scared you, Ma'am and sir," she said in a heavily Japanese   
accented voice. "It's about time for his bi-annual power increase, and   
he's not usually aware of when he powers up."  
  
Ares, disguising himself as a black lab outside of The Imperial   
Garden, saw the young teenager flee from the store.   
*This is going to be easier than I thought,* he said to himself,   
flinging the black earring that Hermes had given him over his shoulder.   
Then, he followed the young man to his location: a local indoor   
sporting complex. Ares then spied an old man walking into the rink.   
An evil smile crossed Ares' face as he slithered behind the old man,   
tapping him on the shoulder.   
"Have a nice nap," Ares said, taping the old man on the chest,   
knocking him out cold. He then coughed and transformed into the old   
man and continued into the arena.   
*If I can remember correctly from the files Hermes scraped up, the   
knight of fire wants one thing: power.* He smiled evilly. *I'll offer   
him so damned much power he would have to be super human to refuse my   
offer...*   
  
"Has anything else weird happened to Tony?" Misae asked.   
The old lady pursued her lips. "Well, he did confront me with a   
dream today that he said was prophetic, and wanted to know if I knew   
what it meant."   
"Really," Misae said, suddenly interested. "Care to tell me?"   
"I don't know if I should," Hioka said.   
"There's been some strange visions in my dreams, and I want to know   
if he has been having the same images."   
Hioka shurgged, taking a sip out of the traditional tea cup sitting   
in front of her. "If Anthony-san was here, he would tell you   
anyways..."   
  
He was standing in the meditation room of a castle on a beautiful   
red planet. He stared at the fire in front of him and sighed. He knew   
he would never be as good as his sister in channeling the powers of the   
planet of the Flame. She would ALWAYS be more powerful than he would,   
and he resented her for it.   
*Besides,* he thought, *our destinies will always be different.   
She will always be the guard of the princess of the Moon, protecting   
the entire system. Mine will be to protect the princess of the sun,   
even if I was as powerful as Hisei. I'll just have to learn how to do   
my duty as well as I can...*   
"Kasei?" a woman's voice asked.   
He turned and looked at her. She had the front sections of her   
wavy red hair pulled back into two ponytails, and she was wearing a   
more casual version of the form of dress she would wear as a member of   
the court of the future Moon queen.   
He smiled. "Hello, Princess Solaria."   
She laughed. "Don't be so formal! Geez, you make me sound like   
I'm old or something."   
He chuckled. This red haired girl, he knew, was the type of person   
who could take a comment and either make a joke of it, or take it the   
wrong way and throw you across the room, even one as big as his room   
and meditation area.   
"Anyway, my princess, what's your worry?"   
She sighed and sat in front of the fire. "It's Draco. He insists   
that I have this big ass crush on Merc..Eauclaire, and that I'm going   
to break up my impending marriage to pursue this other relationship,   
which doesn't exist."   
He laughed. It was more than obvious to the rest of the knights of   
the feelings that the knight of ice had for her, as well as the   
feelings she had about her advisor, but if she said that they were just   
friends, then that was the truth..wasn't it?   
"I was wondering if you had a vision or anything about it?"   
He sighed. *I knew she was going to ask about that...*   
"I don't think that there's anything major that's going to happen   
to you."   
"Oh..." Her voice and face fell.   
*I'm sorry, Princess. I don't think you can handle the   
truth...even if it might save your life.*   
With a sigh, he kissed her forehead...   
  
Later in the dream, Tony was sitting in front of a sacred fire.   
Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long black hair and the same intense   
purple eyes he had arose from the fire. She was wearing a toga as red   
as the flames she was surrounded in. She closed her eyes and held out   
an o-mamori. The piece of paper glowed, then turned into a sword of   
fire. Without a word, the young woman motioned with her head to take   
the sword. He did...   
  
"And that's all he would tell me." The old woman sipped at her cup   
of tea again.   
Misae cast her eyes over at Joe. He looked back at her and nodded   
his head in affirmation. *Shit,* she thought to herself.   
"I'm sorry, Hioka-sama." Misae said, standing up and bowing   
politely. "Tony's in some major trouble. There is someone out there   
who is after him and could possibly kill him."   
"Let me go with," Hioka said. "You may need my protection."   
"But Mrs. Kasei," Joe started to say.   
The old Geisha-looking woman placed a finger to his lips. "Things   
are not always as they appear, Joey-san."   
With a reluctant shrug, the group of three left the store. As Joe   
walked out, he almost stepped on an earring.   
"Hold on," he said, as he picked up the dark black opal stud.   
*This looks like that earring Misae had used as a tie tac when I first   
saw her. Knowing my luck, it's probably some Claire's knock-off of a   
real earring.* With a shrug, he put it in his pocket.   
  
Tony sighed and leaned against the boards, brushing some sweat off   
of his forehead.   
"Nice job, Kasei." the coach said. "I think you've got   
potential."   
Tony arched his eyebrow and turned at the coach. "What are you   
talking about, I've got potential?" he asked. "I'm only the best   
player in the state!"   
"This isn't concerning your lacrosse skills." Within a cloud of   
smoke, the old man turned into a tall, young, muscular man. He was   
clothed in only a loin cloth, and held a blood stained sword and shield   
with the sign of the god Ares on it.   
The tall warrior in front of Tony brushed a piece of his messy   
black hair out of his face and stared at him with his dark, foreboding   
eyes. "I know what you want," he said, his voice becoming deep and   
booming.   
"Oh, really?" Tony replied.   
"Yes. You want power.   
"You've always been jealous of people with more power. Your   
mother; a reverend who seemed to be able to talk to God at will. Your   
grandmother; a spirited old woman who lives more in and is in closer   
communion with the spirits of the old country than the new one. And,   
even in your past life, you were jealous of your sister, because you   
felt her powers made her higher on the royal ranks than you.   
"You feel hurt, angry, confused, and lost. I know how you feel.   
I am hated because I am the strongest and most powerful one in my group.   
I can help you reach your goal: I can teach you.   
"Join me, and you will have unlimited power. Nothing will be out   
of your reach..."   
  
"Thank god that there's only one place in Oakdale that could have a   
lacrosse rink" Misae said to herself.   
She was leading Hioka to the entrance way of the indoor sports   
complex while Joe tried finding a good place to transform. Frowning   
bitterly, she thought, *Oooh, if he only knew how jealous I was of him   
being able to transform.*   
"You stay here, please, Hioka-san." Misae pointed at the beginning   
of the tunnel leading from the locker rooms to the field. "This could   
be dangerous."   
Hioka nodded her head silently in disagreement. "You will need my   
help."   
*Oooookay.* Misae thought.   
"You must learn to trust more than just the tactile, Misae-san."   
Nervously, she walked out onto the field with the old japanese lady   
behind her, where they saw the tall warrior of the Olympians talking   
Tony into joining him.   
"Care to join me?" Ares asked.   
There was an errie silence as Tony took a moment to collect his   
thoughts.   
"Tony-chan, what he is saying is a lie." Hioka pleaded, stepping in   
front of Misae.   
Ares turned and looked at the two women. A hateful snarl crossed   
his face as he stared at the defiant geisha. "Shut up you old hag," he   
said, summoning an invisible blast of energy and using it to slam the   
old woman into the boards.   
"Obaasan..." Tony whispered, staring at his grandmother. He   
started to run towardsher, but was suddenly held down by a pair of iron   
shackles. Meanwhile, Misae went over by the old woman and scanned her   
for anything serious. A mix of blood and a clear liquid was seeping   
out of her nose. *Holy fuck..this can not be a good sign,* she   
thought.   
"Join me," Ares said, using the force to lift up Hioka from the   
ground, "or the old hag's as good as dead."   
Tony stared at the muscular man with his dark purple eyes. "Noone   
messes with my obaasan." Thrusting his right hand in the air, he   
yelled out, "MARS KNIGHT POWER, TRANSFORM!"   
The bracelet on his right arm grew large enough to encircle him and   
fell to his feet, doing so. The beads grew to about the size of   
bowling balls and started on fire. Suddenly, the ring of fire flaired   
up, turning the clothes he had been wearing into a uniform similar to   
the one Mercuryknight wore, but his was red with dark purple accents.   
He took the sword out of the sheath by his left hip and pointed it at   
Ares' neck.   
"True power is only useful if the one using it is not corrupted   
themselves," he said. Brushing his right hand thru his hair, he said,   
"Protector of the planet of the flame, I am Marsknight! In the name of   
my planet, I will eliminate you."   
Mercuryknight placed his hand on Misae's shoulder. "That's a rather   
impressive speech," he said.   
Misae stared up into Mercuryknight's proud dark brown eyes and   
smiled. "It's the norm. You gotta think of one, too, you know."   
"Not nearly as impressive as this. FLAMING FURY!" The red crystal  
bladed sword in his hand started on fire, and he swung at Ares, slicing   
his head off with the torch.   
*That's gotta hurt,* Misae thought.   
After the flame subsided from the sword, Marsknight shook his head   
arrogantly. He then placed his sword back in its sheath and ran over   
to the red headed girl and his grandmother.  
"How's she doing, Misae?" Marsknight asked.   
"I don't know," Misae replied with a sad sigh. "I don't think that   
what's going on is a good sign."   
Suddenly, the fluid that had flowed out of her nose flowed back in,   
and Hioka opened her eyes. "T-tony?" she asked.   
"Ye.." Marsknight looked at Misae and the young man dressed in ice   
blues kneeling next to her. They both shook their heads in   
disagreement. "Yes, I am a friend of his."   
"Is he all right?" she asked.   
"He's fine." Marsknight said, helping Hioka stand up. "Let's get   
you back to the store. Tony should be back from practice soon."   
  
"Damnit!" Zeus slammed his fist down on his desk in anger. "Ares   
was my best warrior." With an angered sigh, he stared out the nearest   
window with his green blue eyes. "Now how else am I going to, uh, talk   
the knights into joining me?"   
"Maybe I can help." a female's voice said.   
Zeus turned and looked at the doorway. A stunning young woman with   
bright green eyes was standing in the doorway, holding a silver picture   
frame. The youthful looking man with the bright white hair sauntered   
up to the woman and took the frame out of her hands, glancing at the   
picture in it. It was of the woman, hugging a rather attractive young   
man with bright hazel eyes.   
He smiled evily. "Yes, yes you could. Especially considering that   
I've heard of an awakening soon of someone you cared about." He handed   
the frame back to the woman and sat back down at his desk. 


	3. Chapter Three: Jupiterknight Dream

"I can't believe I found you," the tall, dark haired guy said,   
kissing the top of the head of the person sitting next to him.   
"I know," the other person said in a masculine voice with a slight   
feminine tone to it. "This is like a dream. Only better. You can't   
hug a dream."   
*Dream...* the dark haired guy thought. *I think this happened in   
a dream before. Only, in that dream, we were destroyed while sitting   
together. It was like a previous life...   
*I promise, if I did know you in a previous life, that I will never   
let you go...* With a deep, heavy sigh, he kissed the head of the   
other person again. Meanwhile, an owl with bright green eyes hooted.   
  
TMTK, Chapter 3:   
Jupiterknight Dream  
  
Misae sighed and put in a pair of small gold hoops where her onyx   
earrings normally would have been. *I can't believe that it's been   
nearly a month since the earrings were stolen. And, unfortunately, I'm   
no closer to finding them as I was when I found out the one was   
missing.*   
"You wanna remind me again why I'm dressing up?" she asked, looking   
over her shoulder at her older brother.   
Mike ducked under her arm and straightened his dark blue tie. "I   
wanted to take you to meet a friend of mine, and Jean wanted to take   
you out to dinner." He brushed some of his dark blonde, almost   
feminine looking hair off his forehead. "Since we've moved here,   
you've either had a game or been studying over at that coffee house off   
of Main; or we've had a game or been on a road trip, and I think he   
misses being with you.   
"Besides," he said in his slightly feminine, yet masculine voice,   
"Jean's been whining for the past month to see you in that black   
cocktail dress you're wearing. How long has it been since the two of   
you have had sex?"   
Misae sighed, swatting Mike in the back of the head. "None of your   
business, Mike!"  
"So, that means two days?"   
Misae sighed as she narrowed her eyes and growled, turning red.   
"Oh, like you've had anything NEAR sex since we moved back from   
Juuban!" Misae said. "And, no, frenching your teddy bear does not   
count."   
Mike chuckled. "Actually, yes I have."   
Misae's mouth dropped open in embarassment and in astonishment.   
That was the last thing she had planned to hear from her older   
brother's mouth.   
"What's her name?" Misae asked.  
Mike smiled to himself. "You'll find out."   
  
The owl smiled as she spotted a young, dark haired man sitting   
outside a fancy restaurant in Duluth. He sat, nervously playing with a   
gold ring with a dark green stone in it.   
*So,* she thought, *this is the young man with thunder and   
lightning flowing thru his veins.* She sighed. *Still as handsome as   
the day he was destoryed by Aphrodite and me...*   
The owl floated to the ground. As it's feet touched the ground, it   
turned into a young woman with collar length, brunette hair. The woman   
then walked up to the man pacing nervously.   
"Richard?" she asked.   
The dark haired man looked at her with suprise in his dark hazel   
eyes. "Anna? What are you doing here?"   
She laughed. "Why would I not want to see my best friend? So,   
whacha doing?"   
"I'm waiting for a friend of mine to show up with his sister and   
her boyfriend." He nervously bit the nail on his left pinkie. "I   
don't think he's told her about me yet."   
"And what's so bad about you?" she said with a laugh.   
"Uh, Anna, don't you remember?" he said in a whispered voice.   
"No," she said.   
Just then, he heard someone call out his name. "Hey, I'll talk to   
you later, okay Anna? They're here." He kissed her on the cheek.   
She smiled nervously. "Sure..."   
She saw the tall, dark haired young man run towards the group of   
people who called him. One person in particular caught her eye: a young,   
rather tall dark skinned woman with wavy red hair.   
*Damnit,* she thought. Walking back towards the trees, she turned   
into an owl and flew off.   
  
"Richard, this is my sister, Misae, and you already know Jean.   
Misae, this is Richard. He joined the team a couple of weeks ago as  
a nutritionalist intern."   
Misae smiled at the guy Mike introduced to her. "So...are you   
related to the girl Mike's been banging?"   
Jean suddenly started staring at his feet while he turned a rather   
attractive shade of dark red. "Misa, I don't think that's the best   
way to introduce yourself," he whispered.   
"Not exactly," Richard replied with a chuckle.   
"Uh," Mike said, nervously tugging at his tie, "Why don't we go   
see if our table's ready?"   
Misae mentally noted how nervous Mike was suddenly acting, like   
he was trying to hide something. *It's almost as if he's hiding that   
he's bi,* she thought. *but he can't be. Why wouldn't he have told   
me earlier? The ONLY secret I'm hiding from him is that I'm a chick   
who runs around in a short ass skirt saving the world from evil   
creatures.*   
  
"So, Athena, did you find out anything about the newest knight   
Hermes found?" Zeus asked, staring out of one of the windows of the   
golden castle they had re-claimed.   
"Nothing that he hadn't already told me," she said, tossing her   
long brunette hair over her shoulder.   
Zeus chuckled. "Besides the fact that you want to screw him like   
crazy."   
Athena stared at her leader with her intense bright green eyes.   
"The past has nothing to do with what I have found out about him."   
Zeus sarcastically nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, Athena."   
"Besides," she said, holding herself elegantly, "if this is   
anything like the past, he'll be too busy trying to get into   
Venusknight's pants to even notice me." *At least as more than just a   
friend,* she thought.   
"Good. So, you should have no problem destroying him."   
"Exactly, Sir." She bowed to him, the look on her face showing a   
tinge of regret and sorrow, as if she didn't want to do what Zeus said.   
  
"So, Mike," Misae said, "when am I going to meet this chick   
you've been bonking?"   
It was after dinner. While waiting for their desserts, they   
decided to talk about their love lives.   
"Uh..." Mike bit his lip nervously and looked over at Richard.   
Richard looked over at Mike and slowly nodded. "Actually, that's why  
I brought you up to Duluth.   
"Misa, I don't know how to say this, but...   
"I'm bi."   
Misae looked at Mike and laughed. "Meeka, you gotta be kidding!   
You're the straightest guy I know!"   
Richard sighed and looked at her. "Misa, he's not kidding." He   
reached over and touched her hand. "I'm the chick he's been sleeping   
with. Well, not really, since I am a guy, but you know what I   
mean..."   
Misae pushed Richard's hand off of hers and glared at Mike. "You   
mean to tell me that all this while you've been a switch hitter?" she   
yelled.   
"Uh...." Mike said, his face slowly turning red.   
"Oh, so that's why you didn't care if Jean moved in with us or not   
in Japan...you didn't wanna get your cock stuck in some virgin gook   
ass, right? Oh, or maybe you wanted to know what a Frog's ass felt   
like?"   
"Misae," Jean said, slightly tugging at her arm, "settle down.   
You're making a scene."   
She glared evily at Jean. "You're not even denying it, are you?"   
With tears streaming down her face, she picked up her glass of fruit   
juice and threw it in Jean's face. "Well fuck you too, asshole. We're   
over." She slid a small, skinny gold band off her finger in anger and  
slammed it down onto the table. "And next time, Michael Cupidus, don't   
be nice to me when you intend on ruining my entire god damned life."   
She stormed out of the restaurant.   
Richard and Jean both arched their eyebrow in suprise. "Cupidius?"  
"Drama queen," Mike grumbled, quickly turning the subject away from  
his middle name. Then, he got up and went to go after her. "I'm gonna   
chew her ass out so bad..."   
Richard grabbed Mike's arm. "Let me talk to her."   
"Are you kidding?" Mike said. "She's probably gonna rip your balls   
off, and that's if she doesn't see you as the end of her life. I know   
how to deal with her hissy fits..."   
Richard shook his head in disagreement. "Mike, do you have any  
experience coming out?" he whispered into Mike's ear.  
"Well, no. You're ususally the one in control."  
Richard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not like THAT, sillie. I   
mean as in out of the closet."  
Mike shook his head in disagreement.  
"Mike, just trust me on this. The last person she needs to talk to   
is you. My best friend, Anna, acted the same way that she did when I   
told her. Well, without the racist comments; and she didn't accuse me   
of screwing her boyfriend, either.   
"I know how to handle this, okay? Just sit here and pray that   
there's no homophobics in here." Kissing Mike on the top of the head,   
he got up and went to the exit.   
  
Athena stood in front of the restaurant, in disguise as Richard's   
best friend. *The princess came out...now he should be coming out,   
soon. Well, I'm assuming he already CAME out, but...*   
As she predicted, Richard came out of the restaurant, looking for   
the red haired sister of his lover. He didn't even notice "Anna"   
standing in front of him until he ran into her.   
"Anna...what are you doing here?"   
"Waiting for you, dear." She pushed Richard against a nearby tree   
and kissed him passionately, sliding her hands down his body.   
"What the hell? Anna, you know I'm gay!"   
"Figures," a greenish mist surrounded her. When it disappeared,   
she turned into her true form. Tossing her long, wavy brunette hair   
over her shoulder, she said, "You were a fucking fairy in our past   
lives..why would things be any different now?"  
"Huh?" Richard asked, trying to scurry away from her. "What are   
you talking about?"   
"It doesn't matter. However, I have not come here to make your   
life a misery. I have come here to offer you knowledge. Knowledge of   
right and wrong. Knowledge of everything. Knowledge that will get   
your family back.   
"When you first noticed that you were attracted to members of your   
same sex, it scared you. When you came out, you didn't know how to   
explain it to your highly homophobic family except that you were   
attracted to men instead of women. It scared your family, because of   
their religious beliefs, and as a result, they kicked you out of the   
family.   
"Join me, dear, and the falseness of the past four years will   
disappear like a bad dream, and your true self will show."  
"You've got to be KIDDING!" Richard stared back at her, his hazel   
eyes flashing like lightning across a dark sky. "Trust me, I miss my   
family a hell of a lot. Hell, half the reason I became interested in   
Michael was because he had a little sister who would be about the same   
age as my little sister.  
"However, I've learned more in the past four years having to deal   
with living by myself than I would have ever learned in college." He   
stared at Athena defiantly. "More than you can give me."   
"Fine then. As you wish." Within a blink of an eye, Richard was   
bolted to the ground, his hands and feet bound by electric binds.   
"Before I kill you, though," she said, unbuttoning his shirt and  
reaching for the zipper of his pants, "I think I'm gonna have a little   
fun."   
  
Misae was standing behind a tree, hiding and crying. *How could   
Mike have done that? How could he have lied to me for what, seventeen   
years? How? And why the fuck did he have to tell me now, when it   
feels as if my life's falling apart?*   
"No! Stop it! Don't, don't... please!" a guy's voice yelled.   
*Jesus christ, that sounded like that..guy..Mike's dating...if   
homosexuals date.* She peered around the tree to see Richard bolted to   
the ground. Not only that, but a woman with hip length brown hair and  
wearing some sort of toga was straddling him, removing his clothing as   
she started to molest him.  
"What the hell?" Before she realized it, Misae charged out from   
behind the tree, aiming to deliver a rather nasty elbow to the side of   
the woman's head.   
Athena glanced over her shoulder to see Misae charging at her. She   
then chuckled evily.   
"Well, if it isn't the powerless princess?" she sneered. "You're   
just in time to see me rape and kill this young man." She ran her   
hands up and down Richard's bare chest. "Do you want to help me?   
Maybe your brother will stop lusting after men if he sees the result."   
"Let him go." Misae spoke the words calmly and unemotionally.   
"Let him go now."   
"Why?" Athena asked. She smiled and started kissing down Richard's   
chest. "You like to watch, don't you?"   
Misae nodded her head in disagreement.   
"Oh, well, I'll solve that problem."   
Without another word, Athena got up, and wrapped her hands around   
Misae's throat. Then, she started to choke the life out of Misae.   
Misae started struggling, kicking at Athena.   
"Oh, you think you can get out of this, do you? Well, I guess I  
have to prove you wrong. This is my special death grip. No living   
being has ever escaped from it.  
"You should remember it, Princess. Your mother taught it to me.   
Too bad she never bothered to show it to you."  
Athena's hands clenched tighter around Misae's throat. "It'll be a   
pleasure to kill you, Pest. "  
Misae felt her heart rate slow down as her breathing became more   
labored. *No...I can't die like this...not..withou...* Before she   
could finish her thought, her mind was swallowed by blackness.  
  
Richard stared at Athena as she finished choking Misae. Suddenly,   
the vision changed to Athena strangling a young woman about Misae's age   
with collar length, dark black hair and dark hazel eyes like his.  
*Raquel...I can't let that woman kill her.....*   
"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER, TRANSFORM!"   
A bolt of lightning came from the sky, striking in front of him,   
causing a bright light. When the light dissipated, there stood  
the knight of thunder in his dark green and sugar pink uniform.   
He looked down at his new clothing.   
"Pink? I HATE PINK! Just because I'm homosexual does NOT   
MEAN I LIKE WEARING PINK!!!"   
  
"He should be back by now," Mike said.   
Jean nodded slowly. Suddenly, a flash of alarm swept across his   
face as he saw a tall, amazon-esque, brown haired woman   
strangling Misae.   
"I gotta go use the bathroom. I'll be right back."   
Jean got up and left the restaurant. Almost instinctively, he   
started running towards the area where Misae lay, near death.   
  
Athena turned for a second from the face of the young woman she was   
strangling. "H-how did you break out of those bonds?" she said,   
dropping her.   
"It doesn't matter. You hurt my only sibling, you obsessed   
bitch." He stared at her.   
"Born of lightning, with the power of the mighty oaks flowing thru   
my veins, I am the male protector of the planet of faith,   
JupiterKnight! Prepare to meet your doom.   
"JUPITER...EAGLE...STRIKE!"   
He lifted the sword by his left hip up in the air. A bolt of   
lightning hit it, turning the sword into an eagle made of lightning,  
which flew at the brown haired amazon, striking and killing her.   
After Athena was dead, Jupiterknight ran to the red-haired girl   
that she had been strangling. However, in his eyes, it was still his  
sister.   
"Raquel, are you alright?" He held her to his chest. "Don't   
die, Rach..please."   
  
Jean arrived on the scene shortly after Athena's death. He   
immediately ran over to the young man wearing green and pink.   
First words out of Jean's mouth were, "Give her to me."   
"No, Jean. She's my sister!"  
Jean sighed and closed his eyes. *Not enough time for an   
explanation.* With that, he took Misae's hand in his and held it to   
his face.   
"Come on, Misa," Jean whispered, playing with a stray piece of her   
hair. "Don't do this to me."  
Misae moaned, moved slightly, and opened her eyes to see both Jean and  
Richard staring at her.   
"Where is she?" she asked, trying to stand up. However, she fell   
shortly after she stood up.   
Jupiterknight caught her. "Whoa, watch it there. It's bad enough   
I'm wearing pink. I don't need to be squished by you!"  
"Richard? Why are you dressed like..."  
Jean chuckled. "Looks like it's gonna be a long night. Or, longer   
than it has been."   
  
Zeus slammed his fist into the table again, breaking it in yet   
another spot. "God damn it..I thought Athena had him for sure!"   
Hermes quietly snook into Zeus' office. "Uh, sir?" he said.   
"What do you want, you disgusting sneak?" Zeus snarled.   
"The reason Athena almost had him was because she fed on his fear;   
fear of losing anything representing a family. The only thing that   
stopped her from killing him was the fact that she wanted revenge for   
his scorning of her sexual advanced while at Versailles.   
"Venusknight has also had his awakening dream. However, he is very   
vulnerable, due to the fact that he is questioning not only his   
sexuality but his relationship with his sister as well.   
"I believe Aphrodite knows a thing or two about how his mind works.   
Especially considering who it is, I think she'd enjoy the job. If   
there's anyone here who can get into anyone else's pants and mind,   
it's Aphy."   
"Aphrodite would love this job. You're right. Hermes, what would   
I do without you?"   
"You'd probably have to do your work yourself, Sir."   
Zeus growled and zapped him across the room.   
  
"When I told my family that I was gay, they disowned me and forbid   
me from seeing my little sister again." Richard sat at one of the   
tables of The Imperial Garden, sipping at a herbal tea Tony had made   
for them. "That's why I ran after you when you flipped. First off,  
Jean is not gay. Anyway, if he was bi, which he's NOT, it's plainly   
obvious that he's crazy about you, so I wouldn't go after him. It was   
the first thing I picked up from him when I saw him with you. Besides,   
I'm gay, not a whore.   
"Second, no matter what, Mike still loves you. He's still the same   
guy. He's just a little bit different."   
Misae glanced over at Tony and stared a little bit at Joe, who was at the   
Garden studying for a test of his.   
"You like him, don't you?" Misae's face fell and she glared at Richard,   
her eyes starting to glow with anger. "He is rather attractive, considering   
he wears glasses and all."   
"Are you SURE you're not some sort of psychology major?" Misae   
asked.   
"No. To continue our previous conversation before you went off   
into la-la land, it's not like Mike woke up one day and said, 'hey,   
guess what? I think I'm going to be a part of a minority that is   
shunned and hated.'   
"Finally, this is as difficult of a time for him as it is for you,   
even if you weren't having the whole missing jewelry thing. He doesn't   
need you turning into a drama queen and getting us kicked out of the   
nicest restaurant in Duluth. Again. Okay?"   
Misae sighed, sipping at her cup of tea. "It's just weird."   
"I understand, Misae. Just don't fly off the handle   
again...please?"   
Misae chuckled. "Once I get past that whole 'you're dating my   
brother' thing, you're not that bad of a guy, Richie.   
"How old is Raquel, anyway?"   
"She'd be about your age." Richard said, staring sadly out of the window.  
"Tony told me that there's a new girl who transferred into Oakdale   
High named Raquel Thorsson who looks like you." Misae said. "And she   
said that something drew her here after leaving her family when they   
told her why she never saw her brother anymore."   
The door to the shop opened. A young girl with dark black hair pulled   
into a bun walked to the herbs section, where Hioka was working. The girl waved   
at Tony and asked Hioka, "What do you recommend for a spell to find a lost loved one?"   
Richard nervously got up and walked up to her. "Rach?" he asked,   
nervously looking at his hands.   
The girl looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" She proceded in   
punching him quite painfully in the gut.   
"Owch." Tony said to Misae.   
"That'll leave a mark," Misae added. 


	4. Chapter Four: Venusknight Dream

Michael lay on his side of bed, staring up at the ceiling. The   
words of the opposing player who was shadowing him all night still   
echoed loudly thru his mind.  
*Faggot,* he thought, staring thru the ceiling with his chocolate   
brown eyes. *He called me a faggot. Two years ago, we were best   
friends. Tonight, he called me a "god damn cum guzzling cross   
dressing fag". Someone on the team probably heard him, too...*  
He rolled on his side and looked up at the face of his lover,   
then started out the window. A flash of light streaked across the   
window. Michael got up and started out the window.  
*A falling star...  
*I, I wish...I wish I could be normal...*  
With that thought, Michael walked back to the bed, closed his eyes   
and fell asleep, his head on Richard's heart.  
Aphrodite, who was looking at the young man thru a magic pool in   
the castle, smiled. "Don't worry, my fair prince. You'll have your   
dream soon enough."  
  
TMTK Chapter Four:  
Venus Knight Dream  
  
"Mornin', sleepyhead."  
Misae moaned as she walked past Richard, who was cooking some   
sort of omelette.  
"You're too perky in the morning, Richard," she growled,   
grabbing a bowl, a glass, and a box of Count Chocula cereal. She   
then removed a carton of skim milk out of the refrigerator and sat   
down, pouring her cereal in her glass and trying to drink it.  
"Late night last night?"  
"I guess," she said in a half asleep voice.  
"So..." Richard flipped the mass of eggs and vegetables in the   
pan he was holding. "I hear the Spirits won last night."  
Misae put a spoonful of milk to her lips. "Yeah. Joey had the   
game winner and everything. It was a great game. Too bad the Oaks   
had a game last night."  
"So...did you enjoy the kiss?"  
Misae dropped her spoonful of milk in her glass of cereal. "What   
kiss?" she asked, suddenly fully awake.  
Richard chuckled. "I heard from a good source that you played  
tonsil hockey with Joey after the game."  
*Tony is SO going to die,* she thought.  
"It was about as sexual of a kiss as I'd give Meeka," she   
replied. "It meant nothing, I swear."  
"So that's why it lasted for a minute?" Richard joked. Misae's   
face turned a bright shade of red.  
"What lasted for a minute?" Jean asked, walking into the kitchen.   
He looked at Misae with his silvery grey-blue eyes and smiled.  
"Uh...the overtime at Joey's game." Misae's face was now the   
same bright red color as her hair. "Yeah....he scored the game   
winner on an amazing goal. He totally had the goalie faked out.  
"Uh, speaking of Joey, I'm supposed to go with him to Tony's   
lacrosse tournament today. I better go call him and find out if   
we're meeting Tony and Hioka-sama for breakfast. Bye!"  
With that, Misae ran to the living room to grab the phone.  
"So," Jean asked, looking at Misae from the corner of his eye,   
"you think he slipped her tongue?"  
"The way she's acting, I wouldn't be surprised if she slipped him  
tongue."  
Jean smiled bitter sweetly and turned towards the living room,   
where Misae sat, venting her anger out at Tony. *There's definitely  
some...thing between her and Joe. I just have a feeling that there   
was some sort of relationship between her and him in some past life.   
Yet, I've never seen her look at anyone, not even her brother, the   
way she's looked at me. Then again, she chose to go to Joey's game   
instead of mine last night. But, she did go with Tony, and they're   
just friends.  
*Maybe there's nothing to worry about. I'm just jumping ahead of   
myself. However, if there is something going on between them, why   
would she lie to me?*  
"You alright, Jean?" Richard asked.  
"Yeah, yeah..I'm fine." Pouring the glass of cereal into the   
bowl of milk, he asked, "So, where did Mike go so early this morning?   
He usually doesn't rise until after noon."  
  
Mike paced nervously in front of the office of the Oaks' general   
manager's office, nervously running his hands thru his wavy, dark   
blonde hair. After the game the previous night, he was more than   
positive that he was going to be told to remove his belongings from   
his locker. *If they even allow me in the locker room again* he   
thought.  
"Valentino, come in here!"  
Mike nervously entered the office. The older, heavier set man   
who pretty much controlled the small town's pro minor league team was   
sitting behind his desk. However, to his left, was seated a very   
attractive young woman, probably a few years older than Mike was.   
She had long blonde hair and a very athletic body. *What's the   
Britney Spears look alike doing here?*, he thought.  
"Yes, sir?" Mike asked.  
"Aaah, you were able to make it, Valentino. Amanda, this is Mike   
Valentino. He's one of our top players, and from I hear from some of   
the girls that work in the office, one of the better looking guys on   
the team, too." Mike blushed and lowered his eyes. "And he's rather   
modest, too." This caused Mike to blush even MORE.  
"Mike, this is Amanda Riley. She's the new PR person for the   
Oaks."  
Amanda smiled at Mike flirtatiously. "Your GM has told me many   
nice things about you," she replied. "And I would have to agree with   
those women who work here, too. You are a very handsome man."  
"Thank you," Mike said.  
"I was wondering if you would like to be part of the new ad   
campaign. We're focusing on the lives of the players both on and off   
the ice. From what your GM has told me about you, you would be a   
perfect fit for what I have planned. Would you be interested?"  
Mike smiled. "Sure."  
"Great," Amanda said. "Let's talk over lunch." Mike didn't have   
time to respond, as she said, "I'll see you at, uh, eleven-thirty?"  
"Sure," Mike responded.  
"Okay. I'll meet you here, then, and then we'll go to this   
little spot that I found that has a GREAT lunch menu."  
"Sounds like a date." Mike smiled and left. Amanda smiled to   
herself.  
*You haven't changed much, My fair prince. You're still a sucker   
for a pretty face.*  
  
At about 12:30, Mike and Amanda were sitting in a corner in a   
bistro on the main drag of Oakdale, talking about the team and Mike's   
life.  
Amanda scribbled something on her PDA. "Mr. Bassard has also   
told me that you've spent some time in Japan and brought your step   
sister with you. That had to be a great experience for her, and   
you."  
"Well, yeah," Mike said, nervously picking at the noodle dish in   
front of him. "I kind of had to bring her with. She IS my ward,   
after all."  
"Oh..so you're raising her, as well? Must be a difficult job,   
especially considering how close the two of you are in age."  
Mike blushed. "Well, it is. Luckily, Jean has been more than   
willing to help. He's got such a way with her..."  
Amanda smiled. *Come on now, my fair prince. One little slip   
up, and I have you right where I want you...* she thought.  
"Jean....doesn't he play one of the wings on your line?"  
Mike nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah." He then realized   
what she was hinting at, and shook his head in disagreement. "Don't   
get the wrong impression about me and him, now. He's dating Misae.   
He asked her out after one of our first games in Tokyo. I don't   
remember if Misae was happy, surprised, or wanted to deck him."  
Amanda chuckled. "Isn't that sweet? So, Michael, what about   
you? Do you have anyone special in your life?"  
Mike gulped. "W-whatever do you mean?"  
"Come on, Michael. You're an absolutely gorgeous, talented young   
man and you're an absolute gentleman. You must have SOME special   
woman in your life."  
"Uh, actually..." Mike said, trying his hardest to switch the   
topic of conversation.  
"Is this a difficult subject for you?" Amanda asked. Mike   
nodded his head in agreement. "Listen, Michael, if you want, we can   
discuss this in my hotel room after lunch, if it's really that   
difficult. Alright?"  
Michael smiled and looked at Amanda. He nodded his head in   
agreement. "I'd like that very much, thank you."  
*I've got him,* she thought.  
  
Misae sat nervously watching Tony's lacrosse game. She felt a pain   
in her gut, and wrapped her arms around her stomach in response.   
Joe, who had been sitting next to her, looked at her as she moaned in   
slight pain.  
"You alright, Meesie?" he asked. Recently, he had started   
to call her "Meesie", a form of Misa, the pet name that Mike and Jean   
called her.  
Misae nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got one of those   
feelings, ya know. Maybe after I take a nap, I'll be fine."  
Without another word, she leaned against Joe's shoulder and  
fell asleep.  
  
Soon, she saw herself in a small room, looking at a scene. It   
appeared to her that she was on one side of a two-way mirror, with   
the other people on the other side oblivious to her.  
There were three people in the room. One was Michael. His face   
was easy to see. The other two people were a little harder to   
determine. They both were about the same height and build, though   
one was a bit more developed than the other one. They both had long,   
blonde hair that hung down to just above their knees. Both women   
were wearing orange yellow colored togas. And, both of them had some   
sort of sword handle hanging out of their back.  
The one that was more developed, who also appeared to be older,   
smiled and motioned to Mike to come over to her. He did so, and she   
leaned slightly (or, as much as the sword would let her lean) and  
whispered in his ear. He stepped back from her, looked over both   
women again, and then walked over to the one he had talked to.   
Smiling, he embraced her and started to pull the sword from her back.   
Before he finished pulling the sword out of her, they both disappeared  
in a swirl of olive leaves.  
The other woman, after the choice was made, fell to her knees,   
sobbing. A yellow-orange light engulfed her. When it disappeared, it   
showed her true face and form: the princess and protector of the   
planet of love.  
The window or divider separating Misae from the scene disappeared,   
and she then immediately ran to the side of her friend.   
"Venus-chan, are you alright?"  
"Solari-chan..." Sailorvenus looked up at Solaris, her face   
battered and torn, "You..must...save the other knights...."  
"Misae, wake up."  
  
Joe had just barely nudged Misae and asked her to wake up. When he   
saw her eyes snap open and heard her gasp loudly, he knew that something   
was wrong. When she grabbed his backpack and dug thru it for her phone,   
it just confirmed his suspicions.  
"What are you doing?!" he asked.  
"I gotta call Mike." Misae turned on the phone and dialed Mike's   
cell phone number.  
*Come on, Meeka,* she thought. *Pick up...*  
  
Mike heard the phone ring, but he shut it off. After setting it   
back on the night stand, he proceeded in leaning back against the   
mound of pillows. Amanda then crawled up across his body and   
proceeded to kiss him passionately on the lips. When he moaned and   
started to kiss her back, she leaned away from him, her lips inches   
from his.  
"You liked that, didn't you my Prince?" she asked huskily. Mike   
nodded his head in agreement and leaned up to kiss her again. She   
laughed and scooted away from him. "On one condition. You join me.   
Then, you can have this." She leaned in and kissed him again, this   
time with more hunger than before, "And some of this." she said,   
taking his hands and placing one on her chest and the other on her   
stomach just below her belly button, "any time you want."  
Mike didn't need anything else to be said. He leaned up and   
kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. He slid his hands up   
and down her back until he found a sword's handle sticking out of his   
back. While he massaged her hair with one hand, he wrapped his other   
hand around the sword handle and pulled it out of her.  
  
"Dammit!" Misae pushed the off button of her cell phone   
fiercely. "He isn't answering!"  
By now, Tony had finished changing and had caught up with Misae   
and Joe. He looked at Misae skeptically and asked, innocently,   
"Who's not answering?"  
"Mike's not answering his cell phone." She sighed and slumped   
against a nearby wall. "I hope that it's just out of batteries."  
"Come on," Joe said. "Let's go get something at BurgerBarn, then   
call him after we're done eating. Maybe he's on the way home or   
something and he doesn't want to use his cell phone."  
"Fine," Misae said. "But the second I'm done eating, I'm calling   
home, then!"  
  
Richard had just finished making a sandwich for himself and Mike,   
who was supposed to have been home, when the phone rang. He jumped   
up and ran to the phone.  
"H-hello?" he asked.  
"Richard. It's Mike." Mike's voice sounded cold and unfriendly,   
which was not his normal tone.  
"Oh, hey Mike. What do you want me to make for supper tonight?   
Jean said that he was taking Misae out for supper, so it'll be just   
us. Do you want me to go and pick up some con..."  
"No."  
"No?" Richard got a confused look on his face. "But, you know   
how long it's been since we've had some time alone, and I'm really   
looking forward to having some "us" time in our bedroom..."  
"Richard, I've decided that I'm no longer interested in being   
seen with a disgrace like you."  
Richard's mouth dropped open. "M-mike....what are you talking   
about?"  
"Hmm, how do I put this so that a dumb fag like you will   
understand? How's this: We're thru, you fucking queer."  
The phone on the other end of the line hung up. Richard hung up   
the phone and slumped against the wall by the phone. He had been   
sitting there a few minutes before the phone rang again.  
  
Misae rolled her eyes in anger as the phone rang. "Richard, I   
KNOW you're home. You BETTER pick up."  
Richard picked up the phone. "Listen here, Michael. If you   
verbally accost me one more time, I will reach thru the phone line and   
rip your balls off and shove them up your fucking ass."  
"Richard?!?" Misae squeaked.  
"Misae!" Richard squeaked. "Uh...hi."  
"Uh, is everything alright, Richard?"  
Richard chuckled. "Yeah, Misae. Everything's just a-okay."   
There was a short period of silence before Richard broke into tears.   
"Bwaaaaaaah! Mike just broke up with me over the phone!   
Bwaaaaaaaah!"  
"You're kidding, right?" Misae said. "Mike broke up with you   
over the phone?!?"  
Richard sniffled and said, "Yes."  
"Holy shit. I'll be home as soon as I can, alright Richard?"   
Richard said, "Awkay. *sniffle* Tawk to wou then. *honk!*"  
As she shut off the phone, she shook her head in disbelief. *He   
broke up with Richard over the phone? That's so not something   
Michael would do...*  
"Everything okay, Misae?" Tony asked.  
Misae shook her head in disagreement. "Uh...no. Mike just broke   
up with Richard over the phone, and he's really upset about it."  
Joe sighed. "Damn. What a way to break up with someone."  
Misae shook her head in disagreement. "That's not Mike's style,   
though. Something's going on. We're going to my house."  
  
"He called you WHAT?" Misae said, dropping her glass of Mountain   
Dew on the table.  
"Do I really have to repeat it, Misae?" Richard said.  
"Yes!"  
Richard sighed and tried to grab a tissue out of the empty box of   
tissues in front of him. Jean handed him a new box. Richard then   
opened it and grabbed about ten tissues from it. "He called me a fag   
and a fucking queer."  
Misae scrunched her face in confusion. "Are you sure it was   
Michael?"  
"God, Misae, what's with you and all the damn questions?" Joe asked.  
"This isn't like Mike, Joe," she replied. "First off, he's bi,   
so why would he call ANYONE any of those names that he called   
Richard? Second, he NEVER swears, especially around anyone he cares   
about. I've lived with him almost fifteen years, and the WORST word   
that I've ever heard him say is "god damn it." Finally, all the   
times that I've seen him dating someone, Mike has NEVER broken up   
with them over the phone. That's just fucking low and cruel."  
"I was on the phone with him, Misae!" Richard yelled, slamming   
his hands down on the table. "I know what the hell he said!"  
"I'm not DOUBTING what you said, Richard," Misae replied, staring   
fiercely into Richard's dark hazel eyes. "I'm just saying that it's   
not like him."  
Before Richard could reply, Mike walked into the kitchen. Misae   
immediately confronted him. Jean went to say something to her, but   
by then she was practically in Michael's face.  
"Michael Cupidius Valentino, you BETTER have a good explanation   
for whatever happened on the phone with Richard earlier," she said.  
Mike laughed coldly. "Yes I do, Princess. I have seen the error   
of my ways, and I have found a new person to be with. One that has   
shown me the light. One that is not possessed with an evil, perverse   
demon that resided in Sodom." As he said the last line, he glared at   
Richard evilly.  
"Hold on there," Misae said, looking at Jean, Joe. "who are you,   
and what have you done with my brother?"  
"Oh, so you want to know who I am, Princess? I'll show you."   
With that, he closed his eyes and nodded his head. He was   
immediately clothed in a knights outfit similar to the ones that the   
other knights did, but the color scheme was a bit different. The   
armor's main color was a dark, dark grey, almost a black color. The   
accents of the outfit were a yellow orange color, with the belt   
holding the scabbard to his sword being a dark blue.  
"Loyal protector of her lady, Aphrodite, her family the   
Olympians, and liege to the future King of the sun, Zeus, I am the   
crown prince of Venus. However, I am known, by you, as Venusknight."  
He pulled his Gladius-style sword out of it's scabbard. "Which   
one of you two are going to be the first to die? Is it going to be   
you, you cuz guzzling faggot?" He pointed the sword at Richard's   
neck, leaving a tiny trail of blood where the tip touched the neck.   
"Or is it going to be you, you adulterous whore?" He pointed the   
sword at Misae and started to slide the sword down her shirt.  
"No you don't!" Jean said, tugging on the back of Misae's shirt   
and pulling her away from Venusknight.  
"Mercury Knight Power, TRANSFORM!"  
"Mars Knight Power, TRANSFORM!"  
"Jupiter Knight Power, TRANSFORM!"  
Tony, Richard, and Joe turned into Marsknight, Jupiterknight, and   
Mercuryknight, respectively, and stood in front of Misae and Jean.  
Jupiterknight crossed his arms and stared at Venusknight. "Born   
of lightning, with the power of the mighty oaks flowing thru my   
veins, I am the son of the planet of faith, Jupiterknight! Prepare   
to meet your doom."  
Marsknight stood behind Jupiterknight's and turned his left shoulder   
towards Venusknight. "Son of the planet of the flame, I am Marsknight!   
In the name of my planet, I will eliminate you!"  
Mercuryknight did the same thing that Marsknight did, except that   
he turned his right shoulder towards Venusknight. "Child of water, son of   
learning, I am the protector of the planet of wisdom, Mercuryknight! I   
shall purify the evil inside of you!"  
Misae rolled her eyes. *And I thought that the speeches that   
Sailormoon and the others gave were corny...*  
Venusknight laughed. "Do you seriously think that those corny speeches   
are going to change my mind?"  
A whirl of olive leaves appeared, and a barely clothed, extremely   
attractive young woman appeared next to Venusknight. She looked at   
the other three knights and laughed. "You mean to tell me that THESE   
are the losers that defeated my brother and sister?"  
Jupiterknight and Marsknight both grasped the hilts of their   
swords defensively. Meanwhile, Mercuryknight crept closer to Misae and Jean,   
preparing to defend them.  
"I guess so, Love," Venusknight said, placing his free hand in   
her hand. "I should introduce you to the ones we're sent to kill.   
This is my lady and my love, Aphrodite." Aphrodite curtsied   
politely.  
Jupiterknight started to shake in envy and jealousy. Misae   
closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "Stay calm, Jupiter," she   
hissed. "Stay calm."  
Venusknight glared at the three knights. "She's behind you, isn't   
she? Isn't she?!?"  
"You'll have to kill us to get to her," Mercuryknight said, placing   
a hand on his scabbard.  
Venusknight smiled. "That'll be a pleasure. VENUS CHAIN WHIP!" A   
whip made of gold heart shaped links formed in his hand. He then proceeded   
to snap his whip on Marsknight's hand, separating it from his sword. He   
then proceeded to beat upon Marsknight with the whip.   
"Nice job, Honey," Aphrodite said, wrapping her arms around him for   
a second. Venusknight smiled in response and gave her a quick little   
french kiss.  
Without a second thought, Jupiterknight pulled out his sword. "I   
pledge on my sword, the Thunder Sword, that you shall pay for what   
you have done to my fellow knight. JUPITER....EAGLE..."  
"NO!" Misae leaped up and pulled Jupiterknight back. However,   
by then, he had completed his attack. However, instead of flying towards   
Venusknight, it flew behind him, and struck Mercuryknight in the shoulder.   
Mercuryknight immediately crumpled down in pain.  
"Mercury!" Misae exclaimed, attempting to crawling over to him. Jean   
tried to wrap his arms around her and pull her back.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Jupiterknight asked, turning towards   
Misae. "I could have gotten rid of him!"  
"You also would have killed Meeka in the process!" Misae mouthed,   
staring back at him.  
"Discord's as well as damage," Venusknight said, taking his whip   
and slapping both Jean and Jupiterknight in the face with it. "I   
guess I can let you pathetic losers deal with your wounds. Till next   
time!"  
Venusknight stepped back next to Aphrodite. The two of them   
kissed, and they disappeared in a cloud of olive leaves.   
Misae almost immediately went to Mercuryknight's side. "I'm so   
sorry, Joe." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
Jean looked over at Misae and snarled.   
*If this was a few weeks ago, she would have checked to see if I   
was alright, first. Now, she's tending Mercuryknight's wounds   
first.* A few tears crept around the corners of his light greyish blue   
eyes. *Maybe I am right...maybe she IS cheating on me.*  
  
Later that night. Misae had gotten up to get something to drink   
and walked past Mike and Richard's room. The door was open a crack,   
so she peeked in. Richard was sitting on the bed, one of his college   
books open on his lap. However, Richard wasn't reading the book.   
His focus was on the picture in the frame that he was holding.  
"You alright, Richard?" she asked.  
Richard waived her into the room and patted a space beside him on   
the bed. She did, and looked at the picture Richard was staring at.   
Naturally, it was a picture of Richard and Michael.  
Richard sighed. "I guess I should be thanking you for pulling me  
back earlier today."  
Misae sighed. "Why? I ended up injuring Joe's shoulder (thank   
god it's only cut) and now Jean thinks I'm sleeping with Joe because   
I wanted to apologize to him!"  
Richard shook his head. "No, because you were right. If I would   
have attacked that guy, Mike would have been dead. I guess I was just   
so infuriated with what that...thing...was doing with him, I wasn't   
thinking.  
"Speaking of being infuriated, I do happen to see Jean's point.   
You have been spending an awful lot of time with Joe lately, he's told me."  
Misae rolled her eyes. "I also have two major tests within the   
next week! Besides, Joe's a nice guy, but he's not boyfriend   
material. He's a guy friend. My guy friends are sexless."  
A tear trickled from Richard's eyes as he slowly stroked Mike's   
picture. "Have you figured out how to get Mike back?"  
Misae shook her head. "Nope. I've contacted my friends in Japan   
for advice. However, they haven't responded yet."  
"Oh," Richard said. He sighed, stared at the picture again, and   
then started crying again. Misae sighed and put her arms around Richard.  
*This seals it,* she thought. *Next chance I get, I have to try   
to henshin with the one earring.* She kissed the top of Richard's   
head. *I can't let anyone else I care about get hurt.* 


	5. Chapter Five: Plutoknight Dream

"Are you sure that this is the solution?" the darker skinned   
woman asked as the young man packed his bags.  
"I'm sure, sis," he said, zipping up his last bag. He turned   
and looked at the woman, who was almost his mirror image. "It's   
time. She's already lost one of her team, I heard you say. Besides,   
I think it'd be best to separate the two children." He glanced over   
at the eight year old boy with pale, curly hair, and the ten year   
old girl with straight, dark purple hair. "We don't want them to be   
woken up again."  
"I understand." She looked down at the floor, then back at   
him. "I'm gonna miss you, Simeon." She smiled bittersweetly. "It   
was nice to see you."  
He smiled bittersweetly, also. "One of these times, Setsuna,   
we're going to have to meet under better circumstances."  
  
TMTK Chapter Five:  
Plutoknight Dream  
  
The sound of moving vans outside of the house woke Misae up   
from her troubled sleep. It was the same dream that she had been   
having ever since Michael's disapearance: one by one, every person   
she cared about disapeared from her life. She wrapped a blanket   
around her shoulders and walked to the window, staring out of it.  
"You alright, Misae?" Jean asked. Misae moving out of bed had   
woken him up.  
"Yeah, I guess," she said. "Someone's moving into that old   
house across the street."  
Jean sighed and bueried his head under his pillow. "Misae,   
you're turning into an old lady. Stop spying on the neighborhood."  
"Well it was someone new to Oakdale that ended up taking Meeka   
away!" Misae snapped back, her eyes flashing with anger and worry.   
"I have a good reason to be fucking paranoid!"  
Jean sat on, slipped on a pair of slippers and walked over to   
Misae. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her   
head. "Is that why you haven't been able to sleep lately?"  
Misae nodded her head in agreement. Jean sighed and kissed the   
top of her head again.   
"I promise, Misae, we're going to get Mike back."  
"When, Jean? When am I going to get him back? Tell me."   
Misae's eyes started to well with tears. "He's the only..."  
"I know, Misa." Jean pulled Misae closer to him. "I know he's   
the only family you got. That's why Joey and Tony and Richard and I   
are going to do whatever we can to get him back. Okay?"  
Misae sighed. She then turned to Jean, and stroked his chin   
with her fingers. *I promise I'm never going to let ANYONE take you   
away from me, Jean. NEVER.*  
Jean leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I'm never, ever,   
going to let anyone take you away from me."   
Misae smiled. "Let's go sit on the bed, Jean. I'm not into   
exhibitionism."  
Jean turned a bright shade of red. "Where....did you...learn   
that word from???"  
"I've been talking to Richard and he keeps on talking about his   
sex life with Mike."  
Jean turned another, darker shade of red.  
  
Zeus coughed as he walked into a dark corridor, leading to a   
damp basement. When he got to an old, wooden door, he knocked on it.   
The door squeaked open, exposing a damp, dimly lit labrotory of   
sorts.  
"Hades! *coughcough* Are you here?" Zeus asked.  
"Who let you in here?" a dark, booming voice asked.  
"I did, Hades! It's me, Zeus."  
An older man, with frazzled white hair and wearing a pair of   
goggles, peeked around the corner of one of the doors inside the   
labrotory. When his eyes confirmed his suspicions, he smiled widely.  
"Zeus, old buddy, old pal! How ya been?" He jumped in front   
of Zeus and started shaking his hand. "So...do you need me or what?"  
"Yes and no. It appears as if Plutoknight wasn't reborn after   
all. Or, if he was, he already had his awakening and recieved his   
powers."  
"Shucks," Hades said, snapping his fingers. "And I really   
wanted to get a hold of him, too."  
"However, I would like it if you could create something that   
would harvest Plutoknight's powers or neutralize them. If he has his   
power source taken away, he can't henshin. While, it would be a lot   
nicer to have him on our side, seeing as this can't be done,   
preventing him from using his powers would be a nice substitute.   
Can you handle that, Hades?"  
"But of course, Zeus!" Hades bowed and shook Zeus' hand a bit   
over zealously. "I'd be glad to! I'll have it done in a jiffy."  
"I'd spend my time on it, Hades. I'm not willing to accept   
failure." He made a slitting motion across his throat and pointed at   
Hades.  
Hades coughed. "U-uh...y-yes sir. Right away, Sir." With   
that, Hades disapeared behind one of the doors of the labratory.   
Zeus shook his head in disbelief and walked out of the   
labratory, shutting the door behind him. *Hades has always been the   
strange one,* he thought. *Too bad he's such a genius, other wise   
he'da been gone a long time ago...*  
  
"Are you coming, Misae?" Jean asked.  
Misae sighed. "Why do we have to bring this over to the new   
neighbors? Can't Richard do it?"  
Jean shook his head, picking up the casserol dish sitting on   
the cupboard. "Richard's still in morning over losing Meeka, Misae.   
Besides, if I eat another piece of Richard's cooking, no matter how   
good it is, I'm gonna puke. We're just gonna drop this off, and then   
we're going to go over to that Thai place near The Imperial Garden to   
eat. Just you." He reached over and held Misae's hand in his. "And   
me."  
"That's gonna be wonderful, Jean." Misae leaned up and gave   
him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Come on. The sooner we deliver this, the sooner we can go,   
and the sooner...we can come back."  
Misae literally flew up the steps, got her purse and jacket,   
and outside. "Come on, Jean. We're going to be late!"  
Jean shook his head and chuckled, stepping out of the house   
with the casserol dish tucked under his arm. *Now, this is the Misae   
I know and fell in love with...not that sad, depressed thing that I   
had been seeing for the past few weeks.*  
  
The two of them walked over, practically hand in hand. Jean   
stepped in front of Misae and rang the doorbell. A pale, sickly   
young boy, with limp, curly blonde hair as pale as his skin, answered   
the door. He stared thru them with his emotionless, dark purple eyes   
and cuddled a raggedy teddy bear with a maroon tie and a purple, gem-  
like tie tack.  
"Can I help you?" he asked in a monotone voice.  
Jean immediately jumped behind Misae. "Y-you talk to him," he   
said, quivering in fear.  
Misae leaned down to the young child's eye level and asked,   
"Are your parents home?"  
"Just a second. Dad, there's someone here to see you." The   
kid's voice never moved above or below the tone he greeted them with.  
A young man, about Mike's age, with dark tan skin, dark black   
hair that had a tinge of green to it, and dark russet eyes came to   
the door. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Carey," the young man said, looking down at the boy, "were you   
scaring people again?"  
The young boy looked up at the young man. "I'm sorry, Dad," he   
said in a normal voice.  
The young man chuckled. "Alright, Carey. Go watch Pokèmon."  
"Yah!" The young boy ran into the living room and sat down on   
the couch.  
"I'm sorry for that. Carey's still adjusting to life here in   
Oakdale." He held out his hand. "I'm Simeon Meiou. Carey and I just   
moved here from..." he stood and looked them over a bit. "From   
Minneapolis."  
*Meiou...* Misae thought. *Isn't that Setsuna-san's last name?   
Maybe I just misheard him..."  
"Hello," Jean said. "I'm Jean Duprè, and this is my   
girlfriend, Misae Fleury. We live in the house across the street."   
Jean held up the casserol dish. "We figured that it'd be nice if you   
didn't have to worry about cooking dinner tonight, seeing as you're   
still getting settled in, so we brought over a casserol."  
Misae smiled at Simeon. "It's a tuna casserol that our friend   
Richard, who's living with us, made. He's an excellant cook, and   
he's also a nutritionist, so it's a healthy meal, too."  
Simeon smiled. "Thank you. Why don't you come in?"  
Jean looked at Misae. She smiled and said, "Sure!" She walked   
into the house and took off her shoes. Simeon looked at her   
strangely.   
"Sorry," Misae said. "I'm still used to houses in Japan."  
Simeon smiled at her. "No, it's alright. I was just impressed   
that you took off your shoes before I asked you to. It's one of the   
few ways that I keep a part of my Japanese heritage."  
Jean took off his shoes, and Simeon lead them to his living   
room, where Carey was watching Pokèmon intently, only he had moved to   
the floor instead of sitting on the couch. The two men engaged in   
some small talk. Misae sat on one end of the couch, looking around   
at the cozy living room. She noticed a silver picture frame on the   
table.  
"Who's this?" she asked.  
"Oh, noone, Misae," Simeon said. "It's just a picture of me   
and my cousin."  
"Oh."  
Next, she noticed a small, red book with gold lettering on the   
table, sitting open amongst a sea of scattered toys. She picked up   
the book and tried reading the title.  
"Odd-y-sea?" Misae asked.  
Simeon chuckled. "It's The Oddysee."  
"What the heck kind of title is THAT for a kids' book?" she   
asked.  
Carey turned away from the TV and glared at Misae with his dark   
violet eyes. They turned cold, somber, and serious: way too serious   
for the eyes of a eight year old kid to be. "It's a classic Greek   
coming of age Epic written by one of the best know writers in Greek   
culture, Homer. It is much better than anything that could be   
written today." His eyes turned back into the type of eyes a normal   
eight year old kid would have. "Except Pokèmon. I *like* that   
show."  
"Ooookay," Misae said, setting the book back down where she   
found it. *That little kid's really starting to freak me out.*   
By then, Misae's curiosity of what Simeon's cousin looked like   
had gotten the best of her. She picked up the silver photo frame and   
looked at the picture in it. Her emerald green eyes widened in   
shock, suprise, and confusion.  
"S-s-s...Setsuna-san?" she asked.  
  
Hades giggled evily as he put the finishing touches on his   
invention.  
"Eureka!" he shrieked. "It's finished!"  
Hermes, who had been sent by Zeus to help the frazzled old   
scientist, peeked around the corner of his hiding place. "Finally,"   
he said to himself. Hades, who heard him mumble something, looked at   
him with anger in his eyes. "Uh....I mean, it's finished, sir?"  
Hades' face broke into a smile. "Yes it is, young Hermes." He   
held up his 'invention'. "I call it...a Thingamabob!"  
Hermes looked at Hades skeptically with his dark brown eyes.   
"Uh, Hades, sir? It's called a 'muffin', I believe."  
Hades' face fell. "Oh."  
"But, sir? How is a muffin supposed to help us capture   
Plutoknight?"  
Hades pulled Hermes over, put an arm around the younger man,   
and held up the muffin. "This 'muffin', as you call it, is made with   
a special ingredient which is specifically tuned to the sine curve   
produced by the electo-magnetic field produced by his body, which   
causes his henshin item to work. This 'muffin', when he digests it,   
will create a permanate change in his body's electro-magnetic field,   
which will then render his henshin item, as well as his sword's   
powers, useless. In addition, because it is specifically tuned to   
him, it will not affect anyone else if eaten, which will make it un-  
noticeable." Hades took a bite out of one of the other muffins in   
the tin. "It also has a delectable hint of honey and pomegranite in   
it."  
Hermes sighed and rolled his eyes. *Our greatest inventor has   
a thing for bakery. We're doomed.*  
"This'll be my greatest invention ever!" Hades said, smiling   
broadly. "Hades, old boy, you're a genius!"  
  
"Setsuna-san? With a man?" The whole concept boggled Misae's   
mind. For as long as she had known the taller, dark green haired   
senshi of time, she had never seen any picture that depicted her with   
anyone but another one of the Senshi, especially a man. Not only   
that, she had never said anything about having any relatives.   
*Heck,* Misae thought, *I don't even know if she has any   
pictures of Mamoru-sama....why would she have a picture with THIS   
guy?*  
Carey looked at Misae, scanning her with his dark purple eyes.   
"You know Setsuna-mama?" he asked.  
*Setsuna-mama?* Misae thought. She then nodded her head in   
agreement and said, "Yes I do, Carey. I met her when I lived in   
Tokyo."  
"So you know Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Hotaru-chan, too?"   
Carey's eyes widened.  
"Uh-huh." Misae replied. "I also know Usagi-tachi."  
"Usagi-tachi?" Carey asked.  
"Oh. So you only know Haruka-tachi?" Carey nodded his head in   
agreement. "That's alright...I guess.  
"I didn't know Setsuna-san had any relatives..."  
That was when Simeon heard the conversation. "Setsuna-san?" he   
asked accusingly.  
Misae gulped and smiled, hiding the picture behind her back.   
"Uh...Setsuna-san what?"  
Jean sighed, shook his head, reached behind Misae, and pulled   
out the picture frame she was hiding. He then took a quick glance at   
it. "You're right, Misae...that IS Setsuna-sama."  
Simeon arched his eyebrows. "How do you two know my sister?"  
Misae's mouth dropped to the ground. "SISTER?!? YOU SAID SHE   
WAS YOUR COUSIN!!!"  
Simeon nervously scratched the side of his head and blushed   
intensely. "I guess I owe you two an explanation. Over dinner,   
perhaps?"  
  
"So that's how we know Setsuna-sama," Jean said.  
After helping Simeon find a babysitter for Carey, Jean and   
Misae invited him with to a small cafe near the rink where the Mighty   
Oaks played to eat a quick dinner.  
Simeon smiled. A few things the young man and the young woman   
had said coincided with what Setsuna had told him what happened the   
first time she met the fiery senshi of the sun and her more calm   
tempered advisor.  
*I should let them know of my true identity,* he thought. *But   
I can't. Not yet, anyway. If I let them know who I am right now,   
the story of time will change, and not for the better.* he thought.  
"So, how come Setsuna never told me she had a brother," Misae   
asked.  
"Because when they separated us, I got sent to live with an   
American pilot stationed in Osaka," Simeon said. "He kept my last   
name, but changed my first name, Hideaki, into my middle name and   
gave me a first name of Simeon. I actually seeked her out. After   
finding out I had a younger sister, I wanted to know what she looked   
like. Luckily for me, she looks exactly like me."  
  
Hades peeked around the corner of the kitchen and saw the three   
young people laughing while drinking coffee and eating dinner. He   
smiled evily as he disguised himself as their waiter.   
*Smile now, Simeon de Meiousei,* Hades thought. *Your days of   
laughter are about to end soon.*  
Shortly after the end of Simeon's story about how he was re-  
united with Setsuna, their waiter came over, with a trio of muffins   
on his tray. He then proceeded to set a muffin in front of each of   
them.  
"What's with THIS?" Misae asked.  
"Oh..." Hades quickly tried to think of a good reason for the   
dessert. "Um...we're thinking of selling a new type of muffin here,   
and the manager chose your table to get a free sample."  
"Can we get our check?" Jean asked.  
"Oh, sure..." Hades searched for their check and put it on the   
table. "There ya go. Happy night!" He quickly ran back to the   
kitchen.  
Misae picked up the muffin and looked at it. "It's definately   
INTREGUING looking," she said. She then brought the muffin to her   
nose and inhailed its aroma. "It's....honey and pomegranite?"  
Jean looked over the muffins. "You know, I'm getting a funny   
feeling about these muffins."  
"Yeah," Misae replied. "Who would eat a pomegranite flavored   
muffin? Seriously!"  
"We should be getting back, anyway," Simeon replied. "I told   
that girl that's watching Carey that we'd only be gone for an hour   
and a half or so." Misae and Jean nodded their heads in agreement.   
They stood up, grabbed the check, and left, leaving the muffins   
sitting on the table.  
"Damnit," Hades grumbled to himself. "He's smarter than I   
thought he was." He then dug in a pouch that was hanging on his   
right side and picked up a small vial. "Good thing I always have a   
back up plan." He cackled evily.  
  
"Okay, Jean," Misae asked, "what did you think was so funky   
about those muffins?"  
"Misa, a bunch of the guys and I eat there after our home   
games, and the manager has NEVER offered us ANYTHING free. Not only   
that, but the waiter acted differently than he had acted most of the   
night."  
"So what-do-you-think-was-wrong-with-those-muffins?" Misae   
asked again.  
"Nothing that you puny humans could determine."  
An elderly looking, wild haired man stood in front of them.   
"At least, unless you used your powers..."  
"What powers?" Misae asked, as the man backed them into a dead   
end alley.  
"Don't make me laugh, Princess," the wild haired man growled.   
"You know EXACTLY what powers I'm talking about. Oh, wait, you   
don't. You haven't been able to henshin since one of your earrings   
was stolen a while ago."  
Misae's mouth opened in shock as Jean stood in front of her.   
"You leave her alone," he demanded, his face curled into an   
uncharacteristic snarl. "NOW."  
"Silly boy," the wild haired man cackled. "Don't make me force   
you to feel the wrath of Hades."  
"I said LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jean repeated, his face growing more   
intense and serious. His silver blue eyes started to glow with the   
same fire that characteristically was in Misae's emerald green eyes.  
Simeon didn't say anything, but he stood alongside of Jean,   
protecting Misae from whatever it was that the man who called himself   
"Hades" had planned.  
"Fine, then. I'm sorry to have to resort to such measures."   
He dug into a small leather pouch that was hanging from his waist,   
and pulled out a small container that looked like a pill. He then   
threw it to the ground, and it started to smoke. When the smoke   
disapeared, Hades was gone, but a creature stood in its path. It   
loosely had the form of a dog, but it had three heads.  
"I am Charon, guardian of the passage to the realm of Death,   
and I have been summoned to assist you on the path to your death."  
Jean growled. "I don't think so. I call upon the power of the   
dragon, my home constellation. DRACO POWER, TRANSFORM!"   
Jean transformed into Draco, and then drew the small dagger   
that he usually carried only for protection from its holder. "Born   
of the stars and proteced by the legendary dragon, I am the protector   
of peace and learning, Draco. Anyone who shall try to injure my   
loved one shall feel my wrath."  
Misae laughed out loud. "What wrath? I've seen flies kick the   
crap out of you, Jean..."  
*Shut up, Misae,* Draco thought, sending the message to Misae's   
brain. *I'm trying to psych him out.*  
*Talk about someone who's psycho...* Misae thought in reply.  
"We'll talk about this later," Draco growled.  
Charon attacked, sending out a beam of grayish colored energy.   
It hit Draco square in the chest, and knocked him to the ground. His   
head hit the ground, and he was knocked unconscious.  
"JEAN!" Misae screamed.   
*God damnit,* she thought. *If I had been able to transform,   
then Jean wouldn't be in this state. He wouldn't have had to protect   
me. Mike would still be here, instead of with Aphrodite. I HAVE to   
transform...I just HAVE to.*  
Misae raised her right hand into the air. "Solaris Star Power,   
Make-Up!"  
Nothing happened.  
"I said, SOLARIS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
Again, nothing happened.  
A tear fell from her eye as she yelled out the transformation   
line again, and nothing happened again. She fell to her knees and   
started sobbing on Jean's shoulder.  
"I, I'm sorry, mon amant," she whispered. "I tried, really I   
did..."  
"Solaria..." a chorus of voices called out. "Solaria, turn   
around..."  
Misae stood up and turned. Standing behind her were four   
ghost-like figures. All four of them were dressed in sailor fukus.   
Their bodysuits were white, as were their gloves. Misae's eyes lit   
up in recognition.  
"Hyperion, Helios, Phoebus, Apollo, what are you doing here?"   
she asked in suprise.  
The one called Helios was the first one to speak. She was   
wearing a burnt orange skirt, with a matching burnt orange sailor's   
collar and brooch. Both the bow at the back of her skirt and the bow   
that was at the base of the collar were a dark, brick red. She   
brushed her shoulder length, braided hair behind her shoulder and   
looked lovingly at Misae with her dark orange eyes. "It is time,   
Princess," she replied, holding out her right hand. A small crystal   
shard was sitting in her hand.  
"Time for WHAT?"  
"Time for you to transform," another one replied. She had   
wavy, light blue hair, which was pulled up in a ponytail. Her fuku   
was dark blue, except for the lake blue bows in the front and in the   
back. She opened her right hand, where another shard from a crystal   
was.  
"Uh, Hyperion, I can't transform. I don't have my earrings."  
A third one, with pale blonde hair and dark green uniform with   
dark brown bows, spoke. "We're here to help you with that,   
Solaria." She opened her right hand, where a third crystal shard   
was.  
The last one spoke. She had a light gray fuku, that seemed to   
match her pale gray hair that was pulled back into a bun, with dark   
purple accents that matched her dark purple eyes. "Helios, Hyperion,   
Phoebus, and I have been summoned to give to you your Solar Crystal."  
"Solar crystal?"  
At that time, Apollo opened her left hand, where a fourth   
crystal like shard was. The four shards floated in the air, and   
combined to form a golden yellow colored, heart shaped crystal.  
"Take the crystal," the four girls said in unison. "Save   
yourself and your prince." With that, they disapeared.  
Misae nervously took a hold of the heart shaped crystal. Then,   
she placed to her chest, and yelled out "SOLARIS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-  
UP!" She turned into not Sailorsolaris, but Super Sailorsolaris.   
Where the three puffy sleeves used to be on her old fuku, there was   
two oval shaped, transparent pink sleeves that stuck out over her   
shoulder, instead of covering it completely. Her brooch changed from   
a circle to a heart, and the tails of her back bow grew longer.  
There was also one more change. In her left hand was a flail.   
The handle was about two feet in length, and it was made of what   
appeared to be oak. There were gold colored etchings in the handle   
of different symbols. The chain of the flail was about three feet in   
length, and the links were made of a gold-like material. At the end   
of the chain was a large ball. The ball itself was about six inches   
in diameter, and that was not counting the twenty four three inch   
spikes that protruded from the ball. Like the chain, it was made of   
a golden colored material.  
Simeon smiled. *Now, it's time.* He thrust his right hand   
into the air and called out, "Plutoknight Power, TRANSFORM!"  
Simeon's transformation was rather simple. He shimmered, and   
his clothes turn into his fuku.  
"On behalf of Pluto, the planet of death, I am the soldier of   
time, Plutoknight!" He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the   
youma. "It's time to write you into history."  
*They get cheesier and cheesier,* Super Sailorsolaris thought.  
Charon charged towards the two soldiers. Plutoknight was the   
first one to attack.  
Putting his sword back into its sheath, Plutoknight looked at   
Charon. "Death's Murmur," he whispered. A ball of pinkish purple   
energy formed in his hands, which he threw at the three headed dog.   
It knocked the dog back, and severly wounded it.  
"It's your chance, Solaris-sama," Plutoknight whispered.  
Solaris nodded, and tightly grasped the flail in her hands.   
Lifting the flail up over her head, she yelled out "Solar Flare!"   
Then, she slammed the ball end of the flail into the ground. A   
spiked ball of energy came out from the ground, and flew towards   
Charon. As the ball of energy hit the youma, it exploded into   
thousands of small spikes, tearing Charon into pieces.  
Solaris smiled as she examined the flail. "This is SWEET," she   
said, then de-transformed. Simeon followed suit.  
"Come on," he said, "help me bring Jean to my minivan."  
"Is he going to be alright?" Misae asked nervously.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just got knocked out."  
  
"But, but SIR!" Hades stuttered, nervously backing up. "I   
didn't know that she hadn't transformed into her Super form!"  
"I don't CARE!" Zeus yelled, pulling out a large silver sword.   
"I told you to eliminate Plutoknight, or else..."  
"Give me one more chance, Sir!" Hades stammered. "Pl..."  
Hades' plea went unfinished as Zeus struck him with the sword.   
"That bitch imprisoned me. She'll pay for her past decisions."  
Hermes saw the whole scene from his secret hiding space.   
Nervously, he gulped.  
*Why would he kill Hades for screwing up once?* he thought.   
*It's almost as if he's jealous...why does he REALLY want to destroy   
her? She's not a bad person.* 


End file.
